edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye Ed!/Transcript
Script (Sun comes up, at Eddy's House, his alarm clock rings. Eddy turns it off and wakes up, he take a bath in his bathroom, and puts on clothes) Eddy: "Ah, what a good day." (He start to hear commotion from the outside) Eddy: "Huh?" (He looks outside and see Ed and the kids outside. He runs outside) Eddy: "What's the commotion, guys?" Nazz: "This is a tragedy." Eddy: "Hey, hey, hey! What's going on?" Ed: "Our dearest friend, Double D is moving away!" Eddy: (shocked) "WHAT?!?!" Kevin: "This is a bummer!" Rolf: "Rolf sorrowly mourns over the Double D Edboy moving away." Eddy: "Double D's moving away? This is awful, just terrible! How come he didn't tell me?!" Nazz: "Boy, Eddy! I never thought you ever cared for Double D. All you just do is yell at him, don't you want that to be his last memory of you?" Eddy: "You're right, Nazz! Yelling won't work. I'm gonna have to kill him!" Nazz: "That's not what I was talking about, Eddy." (Eddy runs home, and into the kitchen, throwing stuff around) Eddy: "I'll kill him! That's what I'll do! I'll kill him, and he can't move away cause he's dead, and I'll visit him everyday at his grave!" (Eddy finds a frying pan) Eddy: "Aha! This'll do the trick!" (He laughs evilly, and run out the door) Eddy: "So, Sockhead think he can move away without telling me? He's got another thing coming!" (He tiptoes and hide inside a bush, Edd opens the door, taking out boxes) Eddy: (whispering) "There he is!" Edd's Mother: (offscreen) "Eddward, be careful with that box! It's very fragile." Edd's Father: (offscreen) "Then come back in and take out this box full of sticky notes." Edd: "Coming, Mother and Father!" (He goes back inside the house) Eddy: (sighs) "Look at him." (Edd takes out a box with sticky notes inside) Eddy: "He's doing hard work packing stuffs. I can't do it! Kill him while he's stuck doing hard work? What kind of person am I? Don't worry, Double D! I'm gonna give you the very, last, darndest day at Peach Creek ever!" (Later that afternoon, Eddy brushes his hair and he hears the doorbell rings) Eddy: "He's here!" (He run down the stairs, and opens the door, revealing Edd) Eddy: "Hey there, Double D old pal! Come on in!" Edd: "Hey, Eddy!" Eddy: "Do you want a comic book, fuzzy slippers, a massage?" (He shows him the stuff he asked what he want) Edd: "What's wrong with you, Eddy?" Eddy: "Nothing!" Edd: "Well, our parents gonna move and you see---" Eddy: "I already know!" Edd: "You do? Wow, I thought you'll be mad and wanna kill me!" (Eddy laughs) Eddy: "That's just crazytalk, Double D!" (He takes him outside) Eddy: "Now come on, you big Sockhead! Let's go and have some fun!" Edd: "Why, Eddy! I'm quite surprised by your personality, I mean just---" Kevin: "Hey, Double Dude! Wanna shoot a few hoops with me?" Edd: "Gee, Kevin! Well---" Eddy: (interrupting) "No, he doesn't want to! Now, if you excuse us, we gotta---" Edd: "I guess I'll play a little basketball." Eddy: "Huh? Wait! Can't you just hang out with me a little while?" Edd: "But, Eddy! Kevin seems to be willing to play, so I guess I'll go with him." Eddy: "Wait for me!" (Eddy catches up) Eddy: "I wanna play basketball, too! Gimme the ball!" (Eddy bounces the basketball and throw it to the sky, then the ball hits Eddy in the face. Edd takes him to a bench) Edd: "Why don't you just sit here and watch, Eddy?" (Eddy watches Kevin and Edd play basketball, offscreen) Ed: "Eddy? I got a card." (Ed pulls out a card) Eddy: "Thanks, Ed! I can write something funny, he'll have to remember me! But I'm gonna have to need a bigger card." (Ed pulls out a bigger card) Eddy: "You're a genius, Ed! (He is shocked at what he said) Boy, I never thought I'd say that! With this, I can write something even more funny, he'll remember me so much! But what if someone writes something more funnier than mine? Nice try, Lumpy! Give it back to me when everyone else gets finished signing it." (He gives Ed the card back) Ed: "Okay!" (Eddy notices Edd's gone) Eddy: "Where'd he go?" (Eddy runs to he street, where Kevin is sitting at) Eddy: "Kevin! Where's Double D?" Kevin: "Oh, he left to get a drink of water." (Eddy takes off, running to find Edd. He finds him, about to drink water and hugs him) Eddy: "Oh, Double D! I thought you were gone!' Edd: "I just left to get a drink of water, Eddy." Eddy: "Now, that you're finished playing with Kevin, let's have some fun!" (Jimmy comes with cookies) Jimmy: "Hey, Double D! I heard about the news, and I was oh-so sad, so I baked fresh-baked cookies from my Easy-Cook oven!" Edd: (smelling the cookies) "They smell good, Jimmy!" Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! They smell good, now let's go!" (Eddy drags Edd away) Jimmy: "But they're not just regular cookies, they're jawbreaker cookies!" Edd: "Well, I guess I'll take a bite." (Eddy sighs. Edd taste the jawbreaker cookies and his eyes and pupils grow big) Edd: (amazed) "Wow, Jimmy! These taste good!" (Edd swallows the cookie) Jimmy: "I know! Here, have another one! But be careful eating them, you'll probably loose a tooth, so just swish it around your mouth." (Edd swishes the cookie around his mouth, as Eddy start to loose his patients. Edd gets finished with his cookie) Edd: "These are delicious!" Jimmy: "Care for another?" Edd: "Why, sure Jimmy!" Eddy: "But that's gonna take forever! Gimme those!" (Eddy grabs the cookies from Jimmy and ate all of them. He munches on the cookies for minutes and then swallow them) Eddy: "They taste good!" (A tooth pops of Eddy's mouth. Then, his stomach starts growling) Eddy: "Oh, my aching stomach! I think I need to lie down and close my eyes for a minute." (He lays on the ground) Jimmy: "Hey, want me to make a painting for you?" Edd: "Why, that sounds very lovely, Jimmy! But what about Eddy?" Jimmy: "I think he'll be fine!" (Eddy closes his eyes and fall asleep. He wakes up and realize Edd is gone) Eddy: "Double D! Where are you, Double D?" (He runs inside Jimmy's house and go up to Jimmy's room and see Ed and Edd sitting on his couch, while Jimmy is painting) Eddy: "Oh, there you are! Come on, Sockhead! We still got lots o' fun to do!" Edd: (whispering) "Eddy, will you please go? We're in the middle of a---" Jimmy: "Darn it! It's too late! Eddy ruined my painting! Just look at it!" (Jimmy shows them the painting with Eddy in the way) Edd: "Well, why don't do another painting of us, Jimmy?" Jimmy: "Great idea, Double D!" Eddy: (groans) "But that's gonna take forever!” Edd: "Come on, Eddy! Be patient." Jimmy: "Now, if you'll excuse us. I, the artist, is at work now." (Eddy leaves the room, as Jimmy gets ready to do the painting all over. Eddy paces around the hallway for hours. He peeks in the room where Jimmy is still painting. Eddy lays on the floor and peek in the room again, but Jimmy isn't finished. Eddy sighs and hit his head on the wall repeatedly. Jimmy gets finished with the painting) Jimmy: "It is done!" (Eddy overhears this and run in the room) Jimmy: "Just look at it. Beautiful, isn't it?" Edd: "Why certainly marvelous, Jimmy." (Ed grabs the painting from Jimmy and give it to Edd) Ed: "Here, this is for you, Double D." (Edd gives it back to Ed) Edd: "No, it's for you Ed. You can keep it." Ed: (gives it back to Edd) "No, I insist, Double D. You can have it." Edd: (gives it back to Ed) "No, I insist. You have it, Ed." Ed: "No, you have it." Edd: "You have it." Ed: "You have it." Edd: "You have it." (Eddy watches and get tired of this) Eddy: "WILL ONE OF US Y'ALL JUST HAVE THE STUPID DRAWING?!?!" Jimmy: "I got it! Why don't I do another one and both of y'all can it?" Eddy: "What?!" Edd: "Why, that's not a bad idea, Jimmy!" Eddy: "Oh, come on!" (Jimmy shoves Eddy out the room) Jimmy: "Why don't you just leave the artist at work?" (He closes the door. Jimmy does another painting, as Eddy lays on the floor. 2 hours later, Jimmy gets finished with the painting) Jimmy: "It is done!" (Jimmy opens the door) Jimmy: "Okay, you can come back in, Eddy." (Eddy runs in, as Jimmy gives the paintings to the other two Eds) Jimmy: "Here, one for each of you." Edd: "Why, thanks Jimmy! This is so delightful." Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! You're finished with the painting, now let's go! Hours and hours of fun await, Double D!" (Eddy drags Edd outside, and Nazz comes) Nazz: "Hey, Double D!" Edd: "Hello, Nazz!" Nazz: "I wanna show you something, Double D." Edd: "Uh, okay Nazz." (Nazz holds Edd's hand and walk off, leaving Eddy) Eddy: "But---" (Nazz takes Edd to the backyard door) Edd: "What you wanna show me, Nazz?" Nazz: "It's a surprise!" (Nazz opens the door, with all the kids outside) Kids: "Surprise!" Edd: "This is nice, but it's not my birthday." Nazz: "We know! It's a farewell party." Edd: "This is so nice of you to do, but you really shouldn't have." Nazz: "Aww, but I wanted to. And by the way, we got some presents to remember you by." (The kids all given Edd presents. The first was Sarah) Sarah: "Here, Double D, this is from me. Open it!" (Edd opens the present, which is a drawing of him and Sarah) Edd: "What is it?" Sarah: "It's a drawing, silly! See us holding hands and watching the sunset?" Edd: "Sure, Sarah! Thank you!" (The next was Jimmy) Jimmy: "Here's mine!" (Edd opens the present, which is perfume) Edd: "Why, Jimmy! Thanks for the perfume." Jimmy: "You're welcome!" (Jonny and Plank were next) Jonny: "Okay, our turn!" (Edd opens Jonny's present, which is sandals) Jonny: "Do you like it? It's sandals!" Edd: "Gee, Jonny! Thanks!" Jonny: "It's Plank's turn!" TBA